


Happy Freakin' Valentine's Day

by kashmir



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir





	Happy Freakin' Valentine's Day

Cristina warily eyed the tray Burke was carrying into the bedroom.

"What's that?"

Burke looked down at the tray then back up at Cristina. He raised one eyebrow slightly and sat down on her side of the bed with the tray perched on his lap.

"This is breakfast in bed. Happy Valentine's Day, Cristina," He went to lean over to kiss her cheek but missed when she abruptly got out of bed and started her way to the bathroom.

"Valentine's Day? Candy and greeting card companies invented that holiday. I'm going to get a shower, can you leave the coffee on the night stand?" She said over her shoulder.

Burke sighed and got up. "Sure."

...

When Cristina got out of the shower, Burke had already left for the hospital. He'd left the coffee on the night stand for her, along with a single red rose and a card in a bright red envelope. She shoved the card in her pocket, not bothering to read it and picked up her mug, leaving the rose lay as she rushed out the door.

...

By the time she'd reached the locker room, she thought maybe she hadn't handled Burke's little surprise quite the way she should have. So she did what she always did when she realized she just may have screwed up with Burke. Yet again.

She pestered Meredith.

...

"He made you breakfast in bed, bought you a rose and a card and you just dismissed it as a made-up holiday?" Meredith asked over a lunch of potato chips and subs.

"Um. Well, yes." Cristina wasn't sure what she'd done wrong but knew now for sure she'd fucked something up.

"Oh, Cristina. Whether you believe it's a made up holiday or not, Burk obviously went through some trouble to do something nice for you and you, well, you kind of just pissed all over it." Meredith kind of frowned and Cristina wanted to pinch her.

"I did not!"

"Oh, yes, you did. You're going to have to do something to make it up to him. Something romantic," Meredith said with what sounded like unholy glee in her voice.

"Oh, ew," Cristina was suddenly not hungry at all.

"Buck up, little soldier," Meredith sounded like she was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Say that again and die."

...

When Cristina finally made it back to Burke's place (she still had trouble thinking of it as hers, too), he was there already and changed into his pajamas, reading a medical journal in the living room. She handed him the stuffed monkey and the over-sized card that had been the only one left at Walgreen's on her way home and tried to go into the bedroom to change.

Burke grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "What's all this?"

"A Valentine's day card and gift."

"I, uh, I thought you said this was a made-up holiday."

"Well, whether the holiday is made-up or not is debatable, I guess. But, I, you know, I care for you and I wanted to show you that and I just wanted to do it, okay?"

Burke smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth, lightly kissing her fingers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cristina."

"Yeah. Happy freakin' Valentine's Day."


End file.
